


It's a Date

by Imagine_Kayla



Series: The Walker Chronicles [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Language, Plans For The Future, Skinny Dipping, Summer Vacation, cairo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Kayla/pseuds/Imagine_Kayla
Summary: After the events of Revenge of the Fallen, Jazz and Kat have some time to themselves while the others sort out the destruction wrought by the Decepticons.  It's a nice little mini-vacation, and it comes with plans for some more quality time in the future.





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I wrote this for the Christmas in July event being hosted by my Facebook group. I was given a location prompt and a word prompt, and mine were "Cairo" and "Skinny Dipping" for this pairing! So, enjoy this little one-off that takes place after Starry Skies (which still isn't complete yet sorry lmao).
> 
> ~ Crayola

It was hot. 

Like, so fucking hot. 

An oppressive kind of heat that just wears you down, knocks you out, and leaves you for dead. A humid sort of heat that drains every ounce of your energy and makes you drown in sweat. All the better to dehydrate you into a dried-up little husk that just disappears in the wind, scattered like the dusty sands of the Egyptian desert. 

Not me, though. I was inside a car with AC that never ran out, cranked up to full and blasting me with icy air. I kept my eyes closed and drank it in, hoping that if I absorbed enough air conditioning, it would keep me cool if I set foot outside of Jazz’s climate-controlled interior. 

Unfortunately, that’s not how it works. Every time I set foot outside to take pictures, go for a tour, or even just to walk into a building for a bathroom break, a little more of me melted away and no amount of time spent inside wasn’t enough to keep the summer air from chipping away at my stamina.

Thankfully, the sun was setting and the temperature outside was dropping off by the minute. At some point, I was even able to turn the AC down without immediately baking to death under the glare of the sun. It was muggy outside, still, but more tolerable. 

It felt like we’d been driving around Cairo for ages. I tried not to leave Jazz for too long since he technically couldn’t go on any tours of any temples or museums or anything, so I had barely left my seat for the duration of our trip. However, I was starting to get a little restless and cramped. The Solstice form Jazz favored was a two-seater . . . there wasn’t a whole lot of room.

From the beautiful mosques to the expansive splendor of the Nile — which seemed more like an ocean at some points considering just how big it was — to the quiet side streets, we drove through it all. We stopped so I could eat, and he let me wander while he had to take a meeting with the rest of the Autobots, giving me a bit of free time. Had the Decepticons not demolished one of the Pyramids of Giza with their Earth-destroying plans, we might have gone to see those marvels, too. 

But  _ no _ . The Decepticons were why we couldn’t have nice things. 

Who knew when they’d have the pyramids open to the public again. I wasn’t even sure if someone was going to rebuild the one that had been torn apart. They had to, right? The pyramids were some of the Wonders of the World and my experience with them had been full of terror and danger. 

It just wasn’t fair. 

_ “A’ight, get out.”  _ Jazz’s voice came through the stereo’s speakers. 

I cast a disdainful glance out my window and grimaced. Waves of heat were rolling off his metal exterior and it was hot enough that the horizon was doing the same. That was still too hot. It would be just my luck to be stuck in Cairo right smack dab in the middle of summer.

“Do I have to?” I whined. “I can just stay here where it’s cool.”

_ “Don’t worry. It’s just a short walk. It’s cooler now than it was earlier, anyway.” _

Though I wasn’t sure how far, I knew we were outside of the city. I’d kind of spaced out for a while, just watching the scenery. The river was still visible, but I knew better than to assume it was close. 

“What are you going to do?” I asked.

_ “I’mma come wit’ ya!” _

“But won’t someone see?” I pointed out, still looking outside. There wasn’t a whole lot of cover where we were and a giant robot would get noticed quickly out in the open. 

He forcefully ejected me from his interior and I let out an unflattering sound as I was dumped unceremoniously onto the dusty ground. I scrambled to my feet as fast I could manage while minimizing any contact with the baking dirt while Jazz was busy transforming to his bipedal form. I gave him my best glare. 

“One of these days, Jazz . . . one of these days . . .”

He ignored my idle threat and gestured around us. “Don’t worry, little miss. I chose this area ‘cause there ain’t any people for miles. ‘Sides, what’s it matter? The Decepticons broadcast our existence all over the world. We ain’t really a secret no more.”

I sighed. “Yeah, but the general public isn’t going to know if you’re friendly and I don’t want to cause a panic.”

“Stop worrying. Let’s go . . . it’s a short walk. You want me to carry ya?”

“No.” I shook my head. “I’ll walk. I’m all cramped up from being driven everywhere today. But I am going to complain about the heat the whole way, got that?”

Jazz snickered. “A’ight, a’ight, that’s fair.”

Whatever Jazz thought a “short walk” was, it certainly wasn’t what we ended up doing. The hike was maybe only half an hour, but under the setting sun and lingering heat, it seemed like forever. I ended up not having enough energy to complain, and by the time we stopped at our destination, I had developed a fine layer of sweat. The path was certainly no place for a sports car, though, so I didn’t bother asking him to drive us. 

There was a slight incline the whole way, so my legs were protesting and sore by the time he let me stop. He went ahead a little way to let me catch my breath — I had stubbornly refused to let him carry me regardless of how often he asked — and then he motioned me over. It took me another second, but I nonetheless joined him.

“Now, ain’t that view worth it?” he asked, crouching down so we were closer to the same height as each other.

Legs like jelly, I braced myself against his side and looked over at Cairo; miles and miles away from us. With the sun still setting, the lights were just beginning to switch on all over the city. Jazz had taken us out east so we could watch the great big yellow star drift below the horizon and it had started to dip down beneath the skyline, casting everything in vibrant oranges and dying the clouds pink.

“It is nice,” I agreed in a low voice. “Even if it is a little cliche.”

Jazz scoffed and I gave him a playful smile. “Are you trying to romance me, First Lieutenant Jazz?” I teased.

Shifting his intense blue gaze on me, he smirked as much as his rigid faceplates would allow. “What if I am? Is it working?”

Rolling my eyes, I pulled on the collar of my shirt and tried to air it out. “Oh yeah, it’s really romantic . . . I’m all sweaty and gross and breathless. The view is nice, though, and we don’t get a lot of time to just sit together.”

“Yer not gross,” Jazz huffed.

“I’m a little gross,” I giggled, wiping my brow.

After a moment, I pointed up at the sky to where the moon had been sitting for a little bit. Looking up at him, I asked, “That’s where the Fallen hiding was, right?” 

He nodded. “The Decepticons’ ship  _ The Nemesis _ — ” _ Why wouldn’t their ship be called ‘The Nemesis’?  _ “ — is up there. Ours,  _ The Ark _ , is down here with you all. Ratchet and some’ a the others’ve made sure it’s ready to go in case you guys drive us off.”

His words made me frown. “We can’t do that. You guys are the only thing stopping the Decepticons from completely enslaving us. They have to see that.”

“‘Fraid all they see is the property damage.”

Though it was disgruntling, I had to concede that point. After all, I was the one who was taking in all those claims and paperwork. I muttered a few incoherent insults aimed at our government and just stood there next to him for a few minutes as the sun finally disappeared into the horizon. It was still muggy out, but the temperature had certainly become a lot less oppressive.

“It’s still hot,” I murmured aloud. 

“We could go swimmin’ in the river,” Jazz suggested.

With a scoff, I said, “I don’t have a suit.”

When I glanced up at him, his expression was sparking with mischief. “That’s fine, we can just go skinny dipping instead!”

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea at all.” 

“What? Why? It’s a great idea! Better than getting your clothes all wet,” he insisted. “The river should be nice and cool.”

“Someone will see! I’m not getting caught in the Nile River stark naked.” Before he even had a chance to sneak a word in edgewise, I was right on to the next point. “Besides, there are like, crocodiles or something in there. I’ll get eaten!”

“You won’t get eaten,” Jazz said, rolling his whole head at the very notion.

“What are you even saying, anyway? You’re a robot. Every time you go swimming you’re skinny dipping!”

In a playful gesture, he tapped the top of my head with his finger. “‘Ey, I’m a  _ cybernetic organism,  _ not a robot. Don’t be speciest!” he teased, pretending to turn away from me and pout about it.

I put my hands up in a placating manner. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. How’s this . . . when we get back to base, we can go swimming at the beach. If you promise not to invite anyone else, it can even be  _ skinny dipping _ . God . . . I can already hear Sideswipe’s lewd comments.” I muttered the last bit more to myself than to him, my face flushing at the imaginary catcalls.

He turned back around to face me, his expression almost unreadable. “I would never invite others to our date, least of all Sideswipe.”

That made me giggle. “A date, huh?”

Jazz tilted his head to the side and asked, “What else you call it? We’d hang out, get a meal, and then go swimming! That’s a date for you humans, ain’t it?”

Smiling, I shifted my attention back to the sky. From here, the stars were vibrant and numerous. It was the one thing I would always love about no longer living with the general public in the cities — the stars were absolutely gorgeous, twinkling away in the sky without any light pollution to drown them out. 

“It’s a date, then,” I murmured, leaning my head against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Patreon at https://www.patreon.com/kaylanhodge  
> Follow me on Twitter @Imagine_Kayla


End file.
